


Gold Rush

by proffescrxavicr



Category: Charles Xavier - Fandom, Charles Xavier/Reader - Fandom, Moira MacTaggert - Fandom, Professor X - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier - Freeform, Charles Xavier imagine, Charles Xavier one shot, Gen, Gender Neutral, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: First Class (2011), X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: An imagine based off of “Gold Rush” by Taylor Swift! I tried my best to keep this as gender neutral as possible, if you catch any mistakes please let me know and I will fix it!Simple Summary: In which you, the reader, fall in love with the amazingly kind, caring, and handsome telepath. Only to find out, many others had also fallen for his same soft spoken smile and bright eyes.Set During: An AU, post-first class but the school is operational and the events of Days of Future Past did not happen.Word Count: 1,493 words
Relationships: Charles Xavier x reader, Charles Xavier/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr, so don't freak out if you see this in more than one place!

It was funny how easily the human heart could break, sometimes without a person even fully knowing what had happened. Because the human heart was odd; it could take so much and then one day it would crack. The heart would find itself shattered. It never mattered the amount of time or effort a person tried to save it from breaking. Doing that just delayed the inevitable, it just delays everything that was meant to happen. You knew that falling in love was dangerous, people all around you had fallen in and out of love many times. And you never wanted to get hurt like they had, so you avoided it at all costs. 

But even if a person tried to hide from it, love always finds a way to creep inside a persons heart. For you, it happened slowly, and you couldn’t stop it. Even if you could have, would you? 

You thought about that often, even if there was a way to stop yourself from falling for Charles, would you have? If there were anyone to break your heart, you would prefer it to be Charles. Because at least then you know it would be gentle, he was never capable of anything other than being gentle (at least, that’s what you had taken from his demeanor). It broke you, though, to see his bright smile when Moira walked around the corner. The smile that rested on her face, the hand she had placed on his shoulder, laughs roaring from the both of them. And you couldn’t be angry, not with Charles and definitely not with Moira. 

No, because it was your fault for not speaking to him sooner. At least that’s what you told yourself. You should have spoken to him the minute your feelings ever popped up. And it was funny — there was this part of you that expected him to just know. For him to have randomly read into your mind, despite the fact that he had promised you he would never do that. Or, there were a few days where all you could think about was him. You thought that then, in that moment, he had to have heard those thoughts. They had to be loud, you were sure of that.

Blinking away at the mist your eyes began to create, you grabbed your book from the coffee table. Reading was an easy escape for you — you got to close your eyes and imagine a far off world where no one broke your heart, unless it was a character. But in books, when you’re reading, you could tell that it was leading to something. There were always hints in words, you never had an issue with picking up on those. They were right in front of you. People were never that easy. Feelings were so easily masked by a fake face of one emotion, the words leaving their lips seeming to fit that one emotion.

Flipping the page in your book, you felt someone else join the library. You glanced up, meeting the baby blue eyes of Charles. He gave you a soft smile and a wave, pushing himself over to one of the bookshelves. It took almost everything in you to look back down at your book, to look away from him. You let your eyes carry down the page, eating the words hungrily. A smile grew on your face when the two main characters got together in the middle of the main conflict. You had felt that coming, but there was that hopeless romantic part of you that wished for something like that. For someone to care about you in that way.

And by someone, you really wanted Charles to like you that way.

He was still pushing himself across the library, grabbing more books that he gently placed onto his lap. His eyes would glance over to you from time to time, watching you as you continued to read. You looked back to him with a smile, “How are you Charles?”

“Quite alright (y/n),” He smiled. “How have you been?”

“Good,” your voice was soft, you shut your book gently. “What books are you getting down?”

“Just a couple books that I can use in my classes,” Charles showed one of them to you, it was one of the many books regarding science that he had within the library. You nodded, placing your chin in your hand. “Are you alright? You’ve seemed distracted this week.”

You felt your throat dry up, as if you couldn’t speak, “I-I’m fine.”

Charles’ brows furrowed, looking down to his lap. “(Y/n), I respect you to much to go reading through your mind to find the real answer. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind,” you sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“With someone who could read my mind? Not really,” you tried to get him to leave you alone, figuring it might be easiest to avoid any and all conversations that could lead to the topic of feelings.

“You know I would never read your mind without your permission,” Charles grabbed one of your hands. “I gave you that promise.”

You smiled at him, shaking your head. Grabbing at one of the books that sat in his lap, you couldn’t help but have your smile to grow larger. It was your favorite book that he had pulled down. You thought for a moment, there wasn’t much he would have to teach about it within his class. “Is there a reason you grabbed down this one?”

Charles’ cheeks gleamed with the color pink, “W-well there was no reason really. You mentioned once that it was your favorite, so I figured that in my downtime I may give it a read and we can have a talk about whatever is going on within it.”

“I’d love that,” your chest felt warm, you could still feel your own heartbeat sounding in your ears. Like butterflies had exploded within your stomach, you felt like a fifth grader again. A little kid with that innocent, childish crush. But you didn’t want to feel like that, you didn’t want to anticipate the butterflies. You wanted something real, something that gave you a chance to kiss him whenever you had the permission, something that allowed you to interlock hands with him. Something that made you two more than just friends. And that was something you thought you would never get. 

“Are you sure that you're okay?”

“I’m just dandy,” the tone of your voice dripped in sarcasm. You were itching to tell him, right then. To get it over with. Maybe, just maybe you thought, if you thought loud enough he would be able to hear you without meaning to. So that was exactly what you did, repeating “I’m in love with someone” over and over in your mind until it was obvious that he had heard. Now, it’s not like you told him that it was him you were in love with, that would have taken a lot more courage than what you had mustered up. 

Charles let out a cough, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, whoever they are, they’re incredibly lucky to have an amazing person like you (Y/n).”

Part of you broke right then, the light in his eyes was different. Like a part of him was hurting because of your statement. You grabbed out to his hand on instinct, which had him looking back to you in a questioning glance. “The only problem is, the person I’m in love with doesn’t know that I love them.”

“Then tell them,” Charles smiled. “If it’s eating you up on the inside like this, tell them. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I ruin one of my closest and best friendships,” you whispered, staring back at him. “That’s a risk I’m not sure about.”

“I don’t think you could ever ruin your friendship with someone.”

“If I tell this person,” you muttered. “And they don’t feel the same, I won’t be able to take a friendship with them. Not with the way that I feel. I couldn’t do that.”

“What’s got you so scared about this (Y/n)? You’re not normally the person to cower away from saying something.” His thumb had taken to rubbing soothing circles onto the back of your hand. 

You let out a shaky breath, “Because, I’m.”

Charles looked up at you as your words caught in your throat, “You can say it.”

“Because you’re the person I’m in love with Charles,” you blurted out. “And of course, this is going to absolutely ruin our friendship-”

“I hope so,” Charles leaned over, a smile on his face as he drew closer to you. “Mainly because I feel the same way about you (Y/n).”

You let out another shaky breath, glancing down to his lips. “Can I?”

He nodded and that was the only answer you needed before placing your lips on top of his.


End file.
